Electrical circuit switching devices, such as fusible switches or the like, may be installed in a cabinet configured to contain the switching devices. A door at the front of the cabinet provides access for installation and removal of the switching devices, as well as for manual switching of the devices between ON and OFF conditions. A handle on the outer side of the door is linked with the switching devices for an operator to switch them manually by moving the handle while the door is closed.